


"The Accident"

by Sukei



Series: Missing Mewo [4]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guilt, Hallucinations, Mild Gore, OMARI au, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt, Unresolved Emotional Tension, brief description of vomiting, mari in the bathroom by herself- or not, psychotic episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukei/pseuds/Sukei
Summary: “Mari,” the body of something whispered into her ear, quivering in a sort of amusement when her eyes shot open in response, “Do you blame yourself?”“...What?” She asked, a sob stuck in her throat that she refused to let free.The corpse’s other hand grasped at her shirt.“Guilt,” it said simply, “Over that situation.”“...What situation…?” She whispered, eyes creaking shut and beginning to leak tears.In her surprise, she opened her eyes and saw him.“The Accident,” Sunny said.
Relationships: Basil & Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Missing Mewo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	"The Accident"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LUCIDS: PART THREE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761127) by Nicholas Podany. 
  * Inspired by [[SPOILERS and TW] OMORI Animation - The Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761136) by Ruah. 



> The dialogue used here is from the inspired work, take a listen to hear the intended inflections if you'd like!

“Mari,” the corpse said, raising its pitch-black head with a sputter of inky liquid, the floor quickly becoming coated in a thick layer of its signature darkness.

The girl in question was in the bathroom, her meal coming up in short bursts of pain in her throat, the acid feeling like a bullet shaking around in her stomach.

“Mari,” it taunted, from where it lay on the tile floor, voice echoing throughout the small space as it stared at her through the reflection with milky white eyes.

She panted on her knees, letting the toilet flush as she leaned against the porcelain base and tried to calm the heat in her head.

“Mari,” the body of _something_ whispered into her ear, quivering in a sort of amusement when her eyes shot open in response, “Do you blame yourself?”

A cold blanket of shock seemed to engulf her form all of a sudden, her Headspace reeling and screeching from inside her brain. It told her to run, told her to escape, told her to sleep and dream and _forget_ until there was no more terror replacing the blood in her veins. Normally, she’d be inclined to listen, to go about her routine of escapism and shove the intrusive figure of _something_ into the very back of her mind.

But it had never said that to her before.

There was a human inside of Hikki, one seeking redemption as much as it sought answers, whether it be the twist of an indelicate form or the splay of a fallen child on the ground. His untied shoes that made her panic, his arm reaching out to pull that made her push, his face, smiling, and asking her-

No, no more, she’d take delusion over this, the notion of thousands of hours of research that told her it was a lapse in judgement, that told her it was the concussion, that it was just a coincidence and a hundred percent not her-

“It wasn’t my fault,” she said to the reflection, quoting her mother, quoting her father, quoting doctor after doctor after doctor _after doctor-_

The body twitched as it pulled itself up and balanced on its elbow, the gesture all but casual as it desperately shook and shuddered in trying to keep itself upright. It fell back to the tile with a crash, stopping a moment to pant in exaggeration before resuming its previous intention. It picked itself up again, and fell, picked itself up again, and fell, picked itself up again, _and fell-_

And then it was right in front of her, a trail of inky blackness in its wake.

“Mari,” it repeated, “Do you blame yourself?”

Its blank eyes stared back into her own, red from the tears, exhausted from the long day of avoiding this exact conversation. Its hand raised again, dripping with the liquid of its body, the shadows slowly crawling up her skin as it grasped at her clothing, pulling at it like a child.

Her throat felt too thick to talk, the feeling grasping at her entire being for several long moments as it waited without a single movement, not even that overdrawn breaths it’d normally pulsate with. Instead, it sat there, peering into her eyes without its own, holding her skirt in a gentle grasp that almost made her see it all again, that almost let that fester wound under the bandage break free. She couldn’t go back so soon, though, not without Hikki, she’d die in there without Hikki, she’d drown in all those memories, all those terrors she’d tried to disguise.

So she denied it.

“...What?” She asked, a sob stuck in her throat that she refused to let free.

The corpse’s other hand grasped at her shirt.

“Guilt,” it said simply, “Over that situation.”

Black Space crept at the back of her head, its claws digging into her body like the body of _something_ as it clutched at the fabric of her sweater, at the pleat of her long skirt. It dribbled into her head like the corpse dripped onto the floor, onto her bare feet, careening down her body like a waterfall of pollution. She’d been living in White Space for as long as she could remember, Hikki’s hands pulling her out was like a faraway dream, a nothingness she didn’t know if she could count on.

So she denied it again.

“...What situation…?” She whispered, eyes creaking shut and beginning to leak tears.

The body pulled its head onto her lap, and, in her surprise, she opened her eyes and saw _him._

“The Accident,” Sunny said, smiling for the briefest of seconds before-

His mouth and eyes flooded with liquid, the blackness coating his form in seconds as it practically erupted from the body. It threatened to swallow her it was so resoundingly thick, weighing her down like mud, yet moving at the speed of quicksand. The pressure in her ears built back up, the song playing in the very background of the nothingness she was drowning inside of.

_“You said you wanted to play again-!”_

_‘I hate it-’_

_“Our friends worked hard to buy that for you-!”_

_‘I know-’_

_“I’m going to call Mom and Dad-”_

_“Is it...perfect...yet...?”_

_“S-Sunny…? Mari…? Sunny-! Oh my god- Sunny!”_

_“He...he fell… He fell because I-”_

_“Mari...it wasn’t you! It was-!”_

_“Is it perfect yet,_ **_Mari?”_ **

It felt like sandpaper in her throat when she nodded to the empty bathroom, watching the faraway corpse smile through its own goop, but her heart dropped when it beckoned her.

“I blame myself,” she finally said, and it felt like glass cutting at her insides, melting into spikes of white-hot pain as the figure slowly faded, and she was alone once again.

“I blame myself…” She repeated, too tired to even sob, and walked past the empty space the body had once sat in, leaning against the wall until she finally reached her bedroom.

She rolled over under the tangled covers, and clenched her eyes shut.

“It was my fault.”

Headspace welcomed her with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone needs clarification, the "something" of this series is Sunny's corpse, which Mari will often call "The corpse of something" or "The body of something", as she still sees it was a corpse, rather than an incomprehensible shape, but not the corpse of Sunny. She often sees it at the bottom of the stairs or in the background of her reflection. It is impossibly dark and drips like a liquid when it moves, slowly flooding the room, and its eyes are sunken and white.


End file.
